


Odessen Kisses

by RainofAugust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, OC Kiss Week 2019, Sapphic, Sith in love, Women in Love, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: In honor of Femslash February/OC Kiss Week 2019, short vignettes of kisses, love and affection between Lana and Viri as they run the Alliance, post-KOTET.





	1. Seek

The comlink beeps in the early morning, rousing Viri from a deep slumber. It is 4am in the Commander and Lana’s quarters, and they’ve finally gotten to sleep. Viri frowns at the comlink as it flashes insistently on her nightstand. 

”Right, right, I’m coming,” Viri grumbles. Lana’s arm is around her waist, and she disengages and rolls away as softly as she can, trying not to wake her. She slides to the edge of the bed and walks to the corner of the bedroom. 

”Yes? This is the Commander.” Viri keeps her voice as low as possible. 

_Thump._

Bey’wan Aygo is on the line. ”I apologize for disturbing you at this hour, Commander.”

_Thump._

Viri wrinkles her brow at the noise. Her eyes travel slowly around the room, seeking the source, but there’s nobody present except her, Lana, and their pet miniature nexu, who is sleeping soundly on his usual perch on the top of the couch. All of the lights for the complex security system are a steady green on the control pad, and she senses nothing unusual in the Force. 

“All right, Bey’wan, what is it?”

_Thump._

“Commander, there’s been a lot of Exchange traffic in the hyperspace corridor around Kaon, and they’ve been looting merchant and government ships alike. We’re sending two of our vessels that way on an urgent mission, but they’ll need some protection. Can we spare some Eternal Fleet ships to escort them? It’s Thranta Besh 1 and 2.” 

”Of course, Bey’wan,” Viri says. “I’ll—” 

_Thump._

Viri looks around the room again and finally traces the sound. Lana’s hand is flailing against the pillows, seeking. Searching. Grasping for something beyond the air and the shadowsilk sheets. Rising and falling with a gentle thump each time it hits the bedding. 

”Hold on, Bey’wan,” Viri says, as she mutes the comlink and walks back to the bed. As soon as she sits down on the mattress, Lana’s hand hones in on her and lands on her thigh. 

”Right here, beloved,” Viri whispers, speaking Sith. “I didn’t go anywhere.” 

Lana smiles in her sleep, and her fingers curl around Viri’s knee and pull Viri toward her. When Viri inches closer, Lana’s arm immediately wraps around her waist. 

”Love you so much,” Viri whispers in Sith, nestling in and gently stroking Lana’s hair. Lana smiles again, still fast asleep, and a contented hum escapes her. 

Viri turns away slightly, her voice just above a whisper. “Eternal Fleet, ships 5493, 2948 and 4892. Escort Thranta-class Besh 1 and Besh 2. Defensive stance. Thank you.” 

Lana murmurs something in her sleep and draws Viri even closer. 

Viri unmutes the comlink. “I just talked to the Fleet, Bey’wan. Is it all right now?” 

”Yes, Commander. I just saw the ships move into their escort positions on the radar. Thank you. Have a good night.” 

”You too, Bey’wan.” Viri clicks the comlink off and floats it back to the bedside table. She burrows under the sheets again and shifts position, turning on her side to face Lana and wrap her arms around her. 

”Viriherewhereyouareerrrgh,” Lana mumbles, yawning and pulling Viri close to her. 

”Go back to sleep, love,” Viri whispers, kissing her forehead and nuzzling her hair. She closes her eyes, reveling in the sweet scent of Rishi flowers on Lana’s skin, as she drops off to sleep again.


	2. Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharp

Lana doesn’t dance, so Viri dances for them both.

Viri attacks her daily practice with the same focus and tenacity as her lightsaber drills. Every session is the same. Plies. Tendus. Grand battements at the barre they’ve put in the corner of the sparring room. The same moves repeated in the center of the floor, away from the barre. Turns. Leaps. Choreography that Viri remembers from her youth, or new sequences she’s developed on her own. A reverence, or bow, at the conclusion.

There’s usually another constant: at some point during Viri’s practice, Lana will quietly enter the sparring room and sit down on the sidelines. She doesn’t dance, but she loves to watch Viri. Viri will respond by showing off; making her leaps higher; her turns sharper; her interpretation of the choreography more expressive. And at the end, she’ll scoop Lana into her arms and twirl around the room with her, making her part of the dance. 

Viri’s dressed in Lana’s favorite practice clothes today; a tight blue tank top that accentuates both her curves and her eyes. As Lana enters the practice area, Viri gives her a saucy wink and then returns to her choreography. Lana sits down in the corner, watching her with hungry eyes as she jumps and turns, every sinewy muscle flexing in time with her movements. 

As the dance concludes, Viri approaches her and dips gracefully to one knee. “Shall we, my lady?” 

Lana blushes and extends her hand. “We shall. Can I lead today?” 

Viri’s mouth quirks into a smile. “Of course.” 

”I have music for us,” Lana says, programming the stereo. A tango begins to drift from the speakers. 

Viri raises her eyebrow. “A tango? My. Is there something you want to tell me, love?” 

”I’d rather show you,” Lana smiles, embracing Viri and launching into a spirited tango. Her steps are sharp and exact, and Viri jumps slightly, surprised.

“Have you been practicing?” Viri asks.

”I wanted to surprise you,” Lana says, grinning as she executes another crisp series of steps. “I’ve been practicing with Talos.”

”That’s the ‘artifact research’ you’ve been doing every afternoon?” Viri laughs. 

”Indeed,” Lana grins. “How am I doing?” 

”You’re delicious,” Viri says. 

”I meant with the dance, brat,” Lana laughs. 

”Really, really good,” Viri says. “Better than good. You’re doing fantastic. And you say you can’t dance…of course you can.”

Lana laughs lightly. “You inspire me, perhaps. This dance is most…invigorating, don’t you think?” 

”It is. Especially with such an enchanting partner,” Viri says, gazing into her eyes.

“Flatterer,” Lana murmurs, expertly twirling them.

“Is it working?” Viri quips, letting Lana literally sweep her off her feet. 

”Oh, you had me wrapped around your finger way before that,” Lana purrs. Her hand tightens on Viri’s waist.

“It’s usually two fingers, isn’t it?” Viri grins. 

”So cheeky,” Lana whispers, staring at Viri. Desire roars through their bond as Viri’s blue eyes burn into her, and Lana swallows hard, struggling to remember the sequence of steps she’d worked so hard to learn. She skips a move and frowns. 

”Muscle memory,” Viri murmurs. “Your body remembers what to do, even if you’re not thinking about it. Just let your feet move.” 

”Good advice,” Lana whispers. Their tango fades into a slow dance, as Lana wraps both arms around Viri’s waist. Viri responds immediately, holding her close.

Lana sighs and tightens her grip. Viri’s heartbeat is in her ear, pulsing gently, and Viri’s bare skin is against her cheek. Viri’s hands slide up and down Lana’s sides, stroking the muscles, and Lana feels herself being lifted. She wraps her legs around Viri’s waist and rests her forehead against Viri’s, closing her eyes to drink in the emotion coursing through their bond. Viri holds her effortlessly, swaying in time to the music, and Lana sighs with contentment.

“There’s one last step I wanted to practice,” Lana says softly, breaking the silence. “I’ll need your help with it.” 

”I’m always happy to assist,” Viri murmurs, smiling. 

”Good,” Lana whispers, kissing her. Viri responds, catching Lana’s lower lip in her teeth and grinning. 

”I think we’ll need to practice this a few times. Not that it’s not perfection already, but…” 

”…but one can never have enough practice,” Lana says, leaning in again.


	3. Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Silent

Some of the newer Alliance members are confused by what they see: Lana and Viri don’t talk much. They don’t need to. Not after missions, when the shuttle hatch opens and Viri bounds into the ship, adrenaline from the battle all but radiating from her body. Not when Lana instantly runs to the hatch the moment she hears it, the first person Viri sees. Not when they wordlessly fall into each other; Viri with her hair and armor still smelling of smoke and fire. 

Eyes locking, falling into each other, gold and blue meeting and never separating. Fingers tracing the delicate curves of each other’s faces; running covetously across soft skin. Lips meeting softly at first and then more urgently; mouths opening against each other; tongues seeking each other out and wrapping around each other, desperate for one more way to connect. Arms twining around torsos; Lana’s head against Viri’s chest; Viri’s face buried in Lana’s hair. 

Not a word uttered out loud; not a word needed. 

Only they hear the stream of words-that-are-not-words flowing through their minds through their bond: _Are you safe are you hurt thank the Force you’re all right I’m so glad I’m here with you again safe now safe always safe with you love._ The words blend into each other; a jumble that flips from Basic to Sith to Naboo to a language that is all their own and back again as they tighten their arms around each other. 

They’ll both speak; they’ll talk to the Alliance; talk to each other; attend to all the duties that the Commander and Advisor have before them every day. But first, silence.


	4. Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lavender

”Catch me!” Viri sprints across the grass, her long legs traveling fast across the terrain. Her pet sleen, Lou and Ri, scamper after her, invigorated by the chase.

Viri jumps from one rock to another to cross a small stream; the sleen just scuttle through the water. Lou begins to gain on Viri as they race up a small hill; by the time they’ve reached the top, she’s able to reach out and snag Viri’s shirt with her teeth. Viri tumbles into the grass, laughing, as the sleen surround her. 

”Yes, of course I have something for you,” Viri smiles. When she produces a bag of treats, both sleen clamor around Viri, snuffling into her hands until she feeds them. When the snacks are finally depleted, Lou flops into Viri’s lap, while Ri winds himself around her legs. 

”Are those sleen holding you prisoner?” Lana laughs, climbing the hill to join them. 

”I think they’ll let us continue our walk,” Viri smiles, disentangling herself and standing up. As she and Lana begin to walk, the sleen fall in line on either side of them. 

There haven’t been many opportunities for walks through the Odessen wilderness this week; not with the spectre of a traitor hanging over the Alliance’s head. Lana closes her eyes for a second to savor the crisp morning air on her skin; to revel in the scent of lavender on the wind. Viri laces her fingers with Lana’s as they meander, following the path of the stream. 

As they climb another hill, Viri stops and gasps. The valley before them is awash in spring flowers; vivid lavender blossoms dancing in the breeze; yellow and pink blooming intermittently in the sea of purple. At the edge of the field, the stream leads to a small pool.

”Beautiful,” Lana murmurs, squeezing Viri’s hand as they descend. The sleen scramble down the hill before them and dive into the pool. 

Lana and Viri pick their way carefully through the grass, trying to avoid stepping on the flowers. Some smooth rocks on the side of the stream seem to beckon, and they settle down on the stones, watching the sleen play in the pool. Lou smacks her tail into the water, splashing them both. 

”Lou, watch it!” Lana says, but she’s laughing as she dries her face with the edge of her scarf. 

“Your hair’s in your face,” Viri says, reaching forward to sweep it back. Her fingers linger on the sides of Lana’s face, sparking electricity through their bond for a fraction of a second. 

”So is yours,” Lana whispers, rising to sit on Viri’s lap and tuck her curls behind her ears. “There. Now I can see your beautiful eyes.” 

”And I can see yours,” Viri murmurs, wrapping both arms around Lana’s waist. Lana winds an arm around her back and leans into her chest, sighing. As Viri’s mouth closes on hers, the Odessen flowers sway in the breeze, and the scent of lavender rises on the wind.


	5. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Angel wings; "I can’t imagine being anywhere but here with you." Thank you Celith Wraine for the second prompt!

**Nar Shaddaa, 0200**

The beer selection at Club Atomic is legendary. The proprietors have gathered ales and stouts from Kaon to Coruscant to Dromund Kaas and everywhere in between. The taps run the length of the bar. It’s one reason the galaxy’s best gather there: wherever one is from, they can get a taste of home. 

Lana has tried most of the beers, but tonight she asks for her old standby mixed drink: Corellian Sunset. Just a twist of lime; just a hint of salt; Corellian Red. When the bartender brings the drink to her, she takes her anti-toxin scanner out of her pocket and quickly sweeps it across the glass before she takes a sip. The bartender doesn’t blink; it’s par for the course in this part of the galaxy. Lots of people want lots of other people dead on Nara Shaddaa, and it’s always prudent to be careful. The Alliance’s security detail is surreptitiously patrolling the entire club; several of the bouncers are undercover agents. 

”Is Viri still dancing?” Koth asks, scanning and sipping his own drink. It’s their usual arrangement: when they arrive at the club Lana veers toward the bar and Viri veers toward the dance floor, each surrounded by their own groups of friends. At some point they’ll meet in the middle, but for the moment they’re each enjoying Club Atomic in their own way. 

”Yes,” Lana says, taking another sip. The dance floor is teeming with writhing bodies and it’s all but impossible to see anyone clearly, but it’s effortless for Lana to pick Viri’s Force signature out of the throng. Exhilaration is sparking through their bond; Viri’s having an especially good time. Vestiges of the adrenaline coursing through Viri’s veins reaches Lana through the bond; she’s savoring Viri’s dance high along with her. 

”Why don’t you ever go out there and dance with her?” Veeroa Denz asks. 

Lana shrugs. She and Viri have danced together in public, but only on rare occasions. The celebration after Viri claimed the Eternal Throne. Her coronation as the honorary Empress of Zakuul. Their wedding reception. For the most part, though, the dancing she does with Viri is supremely intimate; in the privacy of their own suite or sparring room. And while Lana cherishes every minute of their own personal dances, she’s never going to enjoy hopping around in a sweaty nightclub. 

”That’s Viri’s thing, not mine,” Lana says. “It’s her time with her friends.” 

”She never has a drink with you, either,” Veeroa comments. “It’s strange.” 

Theron snorts behind his hand. “Trust us, it’s better that Viri doesn’t drink.” 

Lana chuckles. “Theron’s correct. She’s right to stay away from it. It’s something I enjoy. She doesn’t have to. We don’t have to spend every moment together.” 

”I suppose not,” Veeroa shrugs. 

Lana leans back in her chair and sighs, savoring the tang of Corellian Red on her tongue. A burst of laughter drifts over from the corner of the room, where Gault, Hylo and Tora are fleecing as many people as they can at sabacc, passing signals to each other under the table to facilitate their victories. Across the bar from her, Somminick Timmns is engaged in a deep conversation with Jia and Darth Hexid. Several of Somminick’s students are anxiously whispering to each other as they try to decide which beer to order. Len and Ralo are arm wrestling for the twentieth time of the evening. 

Lana smiles as she finishes her drink and orders another. Peace might be a lie, but for the moment, the Alliance is as close to it as it’s going to get. 

* 

The dance floor is packed and Viri Is right in the center of the throng, her arms in the air and her eyes closed. She’s wearing angel wings tonight; the sort that are meant for dancing and not for combat, her usual eye makeup has been augmented with glitter, and her lips are purple. More glitter has been splashed through her hair, and a few curls near her face have been temporarily dyed blue. As the music pulses through the room she swings her hips in time to the bass. Vette, Talos, Pierce and Jaesa are nearby, as always, dancing alternately with each other and with random revelers around them. 

Viri opens her eyes momentarily and glances toward the bar, where Lana’s Force signature is shining like a beacon. She’s having Corellian Red, and Viri can taste the alcohol on her tongue just for a moment. Lana’s contentment resonates through their bond, and Viri sends a current of love, strong and serene, before the next song pulls her into another wild dance. 

* 

**0330**

The crowd on the dance floor and at the bar have changed slightly, with some new faces replacing the old, but the Alliance contingent is still going strong. As the DJ takes a break, Viri and her friends wander away from the dance floor. Vette wipes sweat from her lekku as they meander toward the bar. 

_Are you all right? Felt the adrenaline drop just now._ Lana’s voice in her head is comforting warmth, and Viri smiles as she leans into their bond. 

_Set break._

_Find me, then?_

Viri smiles and turns to her friends. “Be back soon.” 

* 

Club Atomic is built like a maze; away from the main dance floor the corridors twist and turn and open to small private rooms and stages. Upstairs, a balcony runs the length of the building, looking down onto the stage. 

_Where_ are _you?_ Viri’s brow wrinkles as she bounds down the corridor. Lana’s alluring Force signature is nearby, but as Viri rounds one corner and then another, Lana remains tantalizingly out of reach. 

Amusement sparks through the bond. _Waiting for you to find me._

_Oh, I can do that,_ Viri smirks, staring into a seemingly empty alcove. Lana is there, hiding in the shadows, her gold eyes glittering. As soon as Viri locks eyes with her, Lana snakes out a hand and grabs her by the belt. The next thing she knows she’s pinned to the wall, and Lana’s lips are against hers. 

Adrenaline. Lust. Viri moans into the kiss and wraps her legs around Lana’s waist. Lana slides both hands under her thighs to hold her up, walking them both to a couch in the alcove. As she lowers them to the cushions, Viri whimpers. 

_Anyone can see us here…._

_Do you mind?_ Lana asks, seriously. 

Viri kisses her harder as one hand drifts away from Lana’s back and starts to slide toward her trousers, and then back up. _I didn’t say that._

_Good._ Lana stretches out on top of her, her mouth open, her lips sealed to Viri’s. Viri’s hips are already grinding against hers; they’re both already breathing hard, intoxicated by each other. 

_We won’t have long,_ Viri reminds her. 

_Make it count, then,_ Lana says, raising an eyebrow as her hand ghosts across Viri’s groin. Viri keens, her voice barely audible over the din of the club. The DJ has begun a new set, and the bass reverberates through them both. 

Lana unbuttons Viri’s trousers with a practiced motion; Viri mirrors her. They stop kissing, just for a moment, and lock eyes as desperate hands find their marks. Viri presses her mouth to Lana’s again, swallowing their cries and moans as nimble fingers begin to explore. 

_Lana please I need to Viri I need you oh stars right there there don’t stop please don’t stop_

They’re both panting; they’re both lost; they’re both found; they’re high on each other’s presence. As their hands move faster and their hips rock in unison, they moan into their kiss. 

_I want you to come._ They both think the words; they both nod, driving each other further; drunk on lust. When Lana climaxes she sinks her teeth into Viri’s shoulder, wringing a cry from her lover as she too tumbles across the edge. 

They lay together, panting, their heartbeats as loud in their ears as the club’s music. Viri raises her hand to Lana’s mouth; Lana repeats the action, shuddering with renewed desire as Viri’s tongue glissades across her fingertips. Her lips are wine-dark with Viri’s purple lipstick; Viri’s glitter sparkles on her skin. Viri licks her lips again; savoring the bite of Corellian Red that still lingers in Lana’s mouth. 

_Back to the party?_ Lana asks. Her hands stroke Viri’s back restlessly. _Or shall we stay here?_

_I can’t imagine being anywhere but here with you._ Viri kisses her again as the noise of the club dissolves into the background.


	6. The Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read, leave comments, kudos or share links! 
> 
> As a note, Viri is headcanoned as being just over 6'2" /1.9 m and Lana is headcanoned as about 5'8" /1.76 m, so they are both tall and have a little trouble in small spaces.
> 
>  **Content Warning:** Injury/blood.

“Team Aurek, prepare for extraction. Ten seconds,” Lana says into her comlink, peering through the smoke. Just below the tiny Alliance shuttle, Viri and Vette are running through a clearing. 

”Copy,” Viri says, her voice laced with steel. “Coming aboard. All clear.” 

Lana turns from the cockpit and runs for the hatch. She doesn’t even see Viri; she just feels her as she launches herself at the Commander. This is their post-battle tradition; their moment; Lana enveloped in Viri’s arms; eyes closed, minds open; silent but saying everything with their bodies and minds. 

When Lana finally draws back, she gasps. Viri’s left shoulder is soaked with blood. 

”Viri!” 

”It’s not bad,” Viri says, trying to conceal the pain radiating from the injury. “I’ll need to look at it, but I promise I’m fine. And Vette and I retrieved the console. In pieces, but there it is.”

”I’ll get started with them,” Theron says, accepting a sack of parts from Vette. “These are exactly what I needed to crack that intel I mentioned.” 

”Good,” Viri smiles. 

”The mission was a success. Wonderful. I truly mean that. But your shoulder, Viri…” 

”Not for nothing, but I think Lana’s right,” Vette says, eyeing the wound. “I mean, blood isn’t the best accessory for you. And that…thing…chomped you pretty hard. You might need some first aid. Just a suggestion.” 

”Fine, I give, I’ll take a look at it,” Viri muses, grabbing a change of clothes from a nearby cabinet and heading toward one of the shuttle’s refreshers. 

“Let me help you,” Lana says, following her with the med kit.

The fresher is so tiny that it barely accommodates both Viri and Lana; Viri hoists herself up on the slender counter to make more room. 

”You can never get hurt when we have access to one of the larger ships or medbays, can you?” Lana snips, helping Viri unfasten her gauntlets and removing her own gloves. “You always have to do this when we’re on the smallest shuttle we own.” 

”Why didn’t we invest in more shuttles built for tall people?“ Viri sighs, twisting in the small space to detach her shoulder protectors.

”Damned if I know. It would be nice to have freshers that weren’t so…snug…” Lana says, struggling to reach the fasteners on Viri’s tunic. “Getting your armor off to treat your wounds shouldn’t require acts of contortion. It would be optimal if you didn’t get injured, though.” 

”It’s not that bad,” Viri insists, wriggling out of another piece of her chest armor. “It’s superficial. I just bleed a lot.” 

”Must you always downplay these injuries?” Lana rolls her eyes as she assists Viri in removing her chest plate. 

”Yes. My wife worries,” Viri says, winking and sending love through the bond. “I don’t want to upset her.” 

”I know your wife,” Lana says wryly. “You could have a scratch on your finger, and she’d worry. She’s like that.” 

”True,” Viri grins. “Can’t say I blame her; I fret about her the same way.” 

“Come on, show me,” Lana says. Viri nods and peels away her under-armor and bra to reveal a bloody bite mark curving across her shoulder. 

“What kind of animal did that?!”

”A plant, of all things,” Viri says. “They have mutated, carnivorous ferns down there. But as you can see, it didn’t do much damage.” 

”Stop minimizing it,” Lana grouses, reaching into the medical kit for kolto and antiseptic cleanser. “I can see it for myself, and it’s awful. You get the meds; I’ll disinfect. Stop moving your arm! You’re making it bleed more!”

“Let’s see, I’ll need…Bloodbane; anti-bacterial; anti-viral; antivenin 7,” Viri talks to herself as she uses the Force to pull the appropriate meds from the kit and line them up. She does her best to keep her arm still as Lana cleans the wound and dresses it with kolto. 

Viri swallows her Bloodbane tablet and winces as she injects herself in the thigh with the other medications. “Oggurobb’s never figured out how to keep these from stinging.”

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Lana says, placing one hand gently on Viri’s thigh and concentrating. Viri closes her eyes and hisses as Lana’s purple tendrils of Force healing loop around her leg, assuaging the sting of the injections.

”That feels nice,” Viri says, tipping her head back. 

”Good. Now for your shoulder,” Lana replies softly, sliding her hand to Viri’s collarbone and channeling more power into her healing. The vicious gashes on Viri’s shoulder close and the muscles underneath the skin become whole again. Viri leans back against the mirror and sighs, feeling love and affection pulsing through their bond and heat spreading through her muscles. When Lana finally pulls away as the healing field fades, Viri opens her eyes. 

“I think that does it,” Viri says, rolling the shoulder and flexing her arm. “Thank you, love.” 

Lana says nothing but stares at Viri, sending wisps of the Force around her torso and neck. 

”What’s this?” 

”You said it felt good,” Lana whispers. “Does it still?” 

Viri closes her eyes again and swallows hard as Lana’s Force signature caresses her, soft and delicate. “Yes. Very.” 

”How about this?” Lana brushes another wisp of Force power across Viri’s lips before kissing her. 

”Even better,” Viri says, winding her arms around Lana’s back to draw her close. 

“So much adrenaline on your lips, love,” Lana murmurs, lapsing into Sith, her eyes dark with lust. 

”So much desire on yours…” Viri’s voice is thick with lust as she responds in the same language.

Lana smiles and kisses Viri again. Their bond sparks, demanding more. 

”When I get you home…” Lana mutters, sliding one hand up Viri’s thigh. 

”What will you do?” Viri whispers. “Tell me.” 

”Kiss you from head to toe.” Lana punctuates her words with nips across Viri’s clavicle, grazing tender skin with her teeth. Viri arches her back, moaning softly. Her hands flail until they find Lana’s scarf, working it free from its silver ring and tossing it to the edge of the sink. 

”I’ll undress you slowly,” Viri replies with a grin, pulling Lana’s tabards from her belt and leisurely lifting her tunic over her head. “All these clothes…in a heap in the corner. Eventually…” 

Lana pulls back and quickly wriggles out of her under-armor shirt and bra, her eyes locked to Viri’s face. “But I might not be able to wait…I might want to feel you too much for that.” 

”Feel me,” Viri whispers, embracing Lana again. Her bare skin is electric; every nerve ending spiked with longing. 

”Force, lover…” Lana tightens her arms around Viri, nuzzling her uninjured shoulder. Viri’s legs automatically wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer. 

“It’s all I can do not to take you right here.” 

”We’ve worked with less space,” Lana murmurs, raising one eyebrow and smiling devilishly at Viri. 

“I love the way you think,” Viri says, kissing Lana hard. Her mouth trails a hot path down Lana’s neck, stopping to nibble on especially delectable spots. Lana’s hands trail along her sides, tracing the muscles before delving lower. 

”More,” Viri whispers, hissing as Lana’s mouth opens on her neck. One of Lana’s hands tracks across her chest, circling until it zeroes in on a breast. As Lana’s nimble fingers begin to explore Viri cries out, slamming her foot into the door. 

Both she and Lana hear the crash of the heavy boot against the metal; both feel the sudden rush of cold air on their skin. Still, it takes them a moment to register that the door is on the ground and six members of the Alliance’s core team are staring at them, mouths open and eyes wide. 

“We’ll just…um…pick up this door,” Koth says, his cheeks blazing. “Theron, give me a hand?” 

”Yes, um, sit tight…bad choice of words…we’ll give you some privacy,” Theron stammers, attempting to help Koth prop the door up again without looking into the fresher. It unceremoniously clanks against the door frame and falls over again. 

”We’ll need to fix that,” Tora muses, completely unruffled. Pierce silently holds the door in place for her as she begins to reattach the hinges. Lana and Viri are still motionless, blushing furiously. ”Oh, stop being embarrassed, you two. Everyone knows you screw each others’ brains out at every opportunity.” 

”That doesn’t mean we wanted you all to have a front-row seat for it,” Viri mutters, looking away.

”Don’t kick the door out, then,” Tora laughs, but she follows Pierce’s lead and angles her body to shield Lana and Viri from view as she continues the repair. Vette strolls over to join them, turning her back to the lovers and blocking the view into the fresher even more. 

“I promise I’m not looking,” Pierce says, pointedly staring at his boots. 

”Everyone else went to the bridge,” Vette says quietly. “You scared them all off.”

”Thanks,” Viri mumbles. Still, she sits back and uses her undershirt to cover herself. Lana does the same, clutching her tunic to her chest. 

“There. Door’s fixed. Go have fun.” Tora, Pierce and Vette close the door and walk away without another word. 

Lana and Viri stare at each other and burst into peals of laughter. 

”That was awful, Viri,” Lana snorts. “Why are we laughing about this?” 

”Better than being embarrassed?” Viri offers Lana a cheeky grin and turns to their pile of clothing. “What do you want to do?” 

Lana flashes Viri a smile and opens her arms again. “They think we’re ‘screwing our brains out’ in here.”

”Wouldn’t want to make liars out of them,” Viri laughs, moving in.


End file.
